elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.2.2.0
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.2.2.0 is an incremental patch for Xbox One that addresses many issues found in Orsinium and Maelstrom Arena since their release. We've also made fixes and improvements that impact general combat and gameplay, UI, and more! Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACKS Dungeons & Group Content Imperial City Orsinium FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACKS Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons General *Fixed an issue where the Normal versions of the bosses in White-Gold Tower and Imperial City Prison would occasionally grant less loot than intended when killed. Imperial City Prison *Flesh Grenades now can be thrown by werewolves, and the werewolf transformation will no longer be removed when getting in proximity of a Flesh Grenade. Public Dungeons Rkindaleft *The group event will now correctly take 20 minutes to respawn for anyone with the achievement, and two minutes to respawn for anyone without the achievement. Imperial City General *The area beneath the ladders in the Imperial Sewers will no longer have a location based immunity. Instead, anyone that enter the Sewers from the Districts will have a timed immunity buff similar to the buff when traveling from District to District. *Fixed an issue where you would occasionally be unable to progress through the central event in the Imperial Sewers. *The central event found in the Imperial Sewers will now respawn faster when no player characters are present in the central chamber. Patrolling Horrors *Migoruz: You will no longer be able to trick Migoruz, and must now fight him as intended. Orsinium General *Fixed an issue where the quest pins inside the Daggerfall Bookbinders and Company Store and Halsinan's House would point to the incorrect location. *Fixed an issue where the legendary fish in Wrothgar could be caught outside of the intended conditions. If you'd like to test your luck, there's a rumor that an orc named Atorag may have seen some unusual fish behavior along the coast, west of Morkul Stronghold. *Fixed an issue that was causing many fishing holes in Wrothgar to not grant fish if three or more people were fishing together. Fishing with your buddies is a time-honored tradition in Wrothgar, and is once again supported. *Para Bellum: Fixed an issue where this item set was appearing to stack multiple times, potentially preventing you from receiving additional buffs or debuffs. Crafting *Rogjoll the Mule will no longer duplicate himself when multiple player characters turn in crafting writs at the same time. Itemization *Increased the drop rate of the Maelstrom Weapons from the Maelstrom Arena weekly leaderboard mail. You now have a 100% chance to receive a Maelstrom Weapon if you are on the weekly leaderboard, previously a 50% chance. *The purple-quality set items found in the Wrothgar Daily Contract Recompense containers will now scale to your level, rather than always being VR16. Maelstrom Arena General You no longer receive a Maelstrom Shield as a stand-alone reward from completing Maelstrom Arena. Instead, Maelstrom Shields will always be awarded whenever you receive a Maelstrom Sword or Mace. *Arena 2: Seht's Balcony **Fixed an issue where the damage from Spinning Blade and Serrated Blade was magicka-based rather than physical, as originally intended. *Arena 3: Drome of Toxic Shock **Replaced the Strangler grapple ability with a spit ability which will snare and damage you. *Arena 5: Rink of Frozen Blood **Angirgoth's Rapid Strikes ability will now display the proper icon in the Death Recap UI. *Arena 6: Spiral Shadows **Reduced the bonus damage that the Champion of Atrocity receives once reaching the maximum enrage point. **The ability Call Lightning will no longer damage you after the boss has been defeated. **Berserkers will no longer cast Heated Blades, which would cause your attacks to miss. **Werewolves can now throw Venom Grenades, and the werewolf transformation will no longer be removed when getting within proximity of a Venom Grenade. **Fixed an issue where webspinners and the spider swarm had a chance to appear immediately after The Champion of Atrocity recovered from the obelisk's stun ability. The webspinners and the spider swarm now correctly wait at least 15 seconds before appearing. **Monsters that are spawning in no longer attack immediately after the portal visuals have completed. This also fixes ranged attackers from squeezing in a ranged attack before being stunned when all the obelisks are clear of webs. **Venom Grenades that self-destruct will now do a small amount of damage to nearby player characters, and will apply a debuff to nearby monsters, increasing the damage they take. **Fixed an issue were the obelisks would stop glowing, thus providing protection from the Spiderlings. The summoned Spider Daedra no longer cast Sticky Web, specifically in normal mode. *Arena 7: Vault of Umbrage **The Argonian Minder's shield will now immediately protect you from the Enraged Scream if you are standing within the shield's radius as it forms. **The healing debuff from Volatile Explosion will now correctly reduce healing by 75% in Veteran mode. **The Wamasu will no longer show as interruptible while it casts Impending Storm. *Arena 8: Igneous Cistern **Fixed multiple issues with the Flame Knight's Standard of Might: **The damage from the Standard will no longer impact you when standing outside of the telegraph. **Removed the double damage tick that was incorrectly affecting player characters inside the telegraph. **Added a UI indication on the Flame Knight's health bar when she is being buffed by the Standard. **When the Standard despawns, the effects will now be immediately removed from you and the Flame Knight. **The effects from the Standard no longer apply immediately when the spell is cast; the effects will wait a second to allow the Standard to impact the ground. **Removed the ability to block the ticking damage as this is a persistent Area of Effect attack. **The Infernal Destroyer's Lava Tremor ability will now only strike once, even if all three line attacks contact you. *Arena 9: Theater of Despair **Voriak Solkyn can no longer be stunned at the beginning of the final round. After using a portal to travel to the upper level, the animations will be removed sooner, and you will not be stunned as long. **Moved the location where you portal in; the new location is outside the range of the Lava's Molten Destruction. **Voriak Solkyn no longer immediately casts another ability after you successfully interrupt his Necrotic Swarm. **Fixed an issue where killing a summoned Crematorial Guard would interrupt Voriak Solkyn's casting. **Fixed an issue where you were unable to cast Spectral Explosion while in werewolf form. In addition, an animation will now display when casting Spectral Explosion. **You will now be able to use Spectral Explosion when standing next to a Sigil. **You will now be immune to the Lava's Molten Destruction while using the portals to the upper level. Quests *A Question of Succession: Orc player characters seeking to resolve the leadership crisis in Shatul Range are no longer required to lie. *Awaken the Past: Your quest progress will no longer be blocked if you have previously earned the Hero of Wrothgar achievement. *Flames of the Forge and Fallen: Nashruth will no longer repeat his VO if you aren't currently on this quest, or after you've completed it. *Frozen Fleet: Fixed an issue where the quest pins at the entrance of Smuggler's Bolt were pointing to the incorrect location. *In the Name of the King: You will now need to talk to Shatul's chief instead of Glagosh if you have already completed the quest "A Question of Succession." Anyone with this quest currently in progress will have their progress reset to unblock the quest. *Long Live the King: Roxanne will now speak to you if you have a high bounty. *Sorrow's Kiss: Stibbons will now fall over at the appropriate time after this quest. World Bosses *King-Chief's Throne: Fixed an issue that caused King-Chief Edu's Uppercut to fail to animate or do the proper amount of damage. *Unfinished Dolmen: Fixed an issue where Zandadunoz would occasionally not spawn properly. *Zandadunoz: Fixed an issue that caused this boss to drop the wrong item levels. He will now drop VR16 loot, and be slightly more difficult to fight. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation General *Guards will no longer change their idle location after interacting with a wanted player character. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you could slot non-functional copies of an ability on your ability bar. *Fixed an issue where dragging your main hand weapon from the primary weapon slot to the backup weapon slot would not visually change your equipped weapon on your character. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to use Light or Heavy Attacks after dying to fall damage while on your mount. *Adjusted several abilities to improve overall game performance. Affected abilities will now tick less frequently, but deal more damage such that overall damage should remain constant. The affected abilities include: **Blazing Spear **Consuming Darkness and its morphs **Eruption **Lightning Splash and its morphs **Necrotic Orb and its morphs **Path of Darkness and its morphs **Radiant Destruction and its morphs *Fixed an issue where interacting with an object at the same time as casting an ability could get you stuck in a loop of sheathing and unsheathing your weapons. *Adjusted several abilities to improve the performance in Cyrodiil. The following abilities or item set abilities will now only apply their buffs to allies who are in your group, rather than all nearby allies: **Exploitation **Hemorrhage **Illuminate **Meritorious Service **Mountain's Blessing **Powerful Assault **Restoring Aura **Radiant Aura **Restoring Twilight *Reduced the durability loss of your gear from regular wear-and-tear by 33%. Durability loss from death is unchanged. *Reduced the amount of experience needed to earn a Champion Point once you're over the Champion Point cap by 33%. *Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit would occasionally fail to apply when you entered Cyrodiil or Imperial City. **Known Issues: ***The Battle Spirit buff will no longer show up in your Active Effect window. This is a temporary change, and will be fixed in Update 9 (our next major update). ***The Battle Spirit Health bonus will no longer be modified or increased by other Health percentage increases. This is a temporary change, and will be fixed in Update 9 (our next major update). Guild Fighters Guild *Camouflaged Hunter: Fixed an issue where this ability could proc multiple times when hitting with a dual wield heavy attack. Note that the Death Recap UI may cause this to appear as though it is still proccing multiple times; this is strictly a UI error. Crown Store General *Updated the Crown Store Supply Bundles with the correct icons. *Fixed an issue that could occasionally prevent the Crown Repair Kit from correctly repairing gear if you entered combat at the moment you activated it. *Descriptions for the cultural costumes in the Featured popup now match their description. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Blackheart Haven *The Black Plague ability will now transform anyone wearing a costume into a skeleton, as intended. Darkshade Caverns *Mine all Mine: You will now be able to talk to Nervyna Selos to progress the quest as stated in the quest tracker. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Spindleclutch *Fixed an issue that was preventing you from looting the dungeon boss Praxin Douare upon defeating him. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a couple issues that could cause you to get stuck in an infinite loading screen while attempting to log in. *Fixed an issue where your game could crash while in Cyrodiil. Quests & Zones Eastmarch *Alchemical Analysis: The tincture can now be used by multiple player characters at the same time. Glenumbra *Hidden in Flames: Alinon's Cure will no longer stun player characters that get caught in its path. Grahtwood *The Grip of Madness: Killing Mayor Aulus now advances the quest, and the quest reward will no longer scale to your level as was originally intended. Main Quest *Daughter of Giants: Lyris will now consistently pick up her axe properly. Malabal Tor *Enemy of My Enemy: The commanders associated with this quest will now appear properly, which were previously blocking your quest progress. Stonefalls *Sadal's Final Defeat: Adjusted the compass pin associated with this quest to better reflect the area you must enter to begin the fight. Werewolf *Your quest progress will no longer be blocked during the quest step “Listen to Hircine" during Hircine's Hunting Grounds. UI General *Fixed an issue where stacking an item to the maximum amount in your inventory would display the incorrect number of items contained in the stack. *Fixed an issue where combining an inventory stack would not update properly on the Vendor and Fence UI windows. *Fixed an issue where the "Add Friend" field would go blank when you navigated away from it. *Fixed an issue where sending an in-game friend request through the Add Friend option would not actually add your friend. *Fixed an issue where the "Restore to default" setting would not properly save. *The filter list in the Guild Store will now update properly whenever a weapon's filter type changes. *Fixed an issue where using a consumable item in the sub-menu would make the “Assign" button prompt not appear on the quickslot menu. Grouping Tools *Fixed an issue where small groups formed through the Grouping Tool would unexpectedly convert into a large group, but retain the same functionality as a small group. Category:Online: XBox One Patches